Date
by Black Hat
Summary: Cerita singkat mengenai 'kencan' mereka berdua pada hari itu ditambah kelemotan dari seorang Yamanaka Ino/Drabble/SasuIno/#DrabbleEvent1/Warning Inside/RnR please?


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Date © Black Hat**

**Warning: OOC, drabble, typo(s), AU, ide pasaran, bertele-tele, abal dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan lainnya di dalam fic ini.**

**A/N: Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu bukanlah kesengajaan. Plot fic ini murni punya saya dan jika menemukan kesamaan dengan cerita lain, mohon dikonfirmasi ke saya yah. Hope You like, Minna ^^**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau menunggu lama, Sasuke?"

Seorang pemuda berambut gelap di depannya langsung menoleh. Pemuda berwajah tampan itu menampilkan senyuman tipis dan menggeleng perlahan. "Aku juga baru sampai, Ino."

Yamanaka Ino tercekat menerima senyuman dari pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini selalu memenuhi hati dan pikirannya. Jantungnya mulai bertalu kencang, rasa panas mulai menjalar ke wajahnya dan ia yakin Sasuke pasti akan segera menyadari perubahan jika mereka tidak segera beranjak.

"Jadi, ayo kita pergi," ajak Ino mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan yang diikuti oleh Sasuke.

Hari ini, saat bunga sakura sedang berada di puncak mekarnya, Sasuke mengajaknya untuk 'kencan' di salah satu taman yang berada di pusat kota. Tidak, mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Mereka hanyalah teman sekelas di kampus yang menjadi dekat semenjak dirinya dengan ceroboh menumpahkan segelas kopi panas di kemeja putih milik Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

Ino tersentak kaget tiba-tiba mendengar suara Sasuke setelah beberapa menit mereka lewati dengan hening. Pandangan pemuda di sampingnya itu tetap lurus, namun Ino bisa melihat ada yang salah dengan mimik yang Sasuke keluarkan sekarang.

"Errr ... es krim?" sebut Ino saat melihat _stand_ penjual es krim di tengah taman. Mendengar jawabannya, Sasuke langsung mengambil langkah lebar untuk segera ke _stand _yang dimaksud Ino tadi.

"_Arigatou_," ujar Ino menerima es krim rasa coklat dari Sasuke. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka mengitari kompleks taman sambil menghabiskan es krim mereka masing-masing.

Suasana hening dan canggung terus menyelimuti 'kencan' mereka. Beberapa kali Ino berusaha untuk memecahkan suasana aneh di antara mereka, namun ia sama sekali tak tahu harus mengangkat topik apa agar pemuda berwajah datar itu tertarik. Namun, daripada mereka hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan, maka Ino memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan topik yang sama sekali tak bermutu.

"Apa kau sudah pernah ke taman ini, Sasuke?" Ino mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ayolah... pertanyaan macam apa itu? Sudah pasti Sasuke pernah—

"Belum."

"Eh?" Ino sontak menoleh ke samping demi memperjelas apa yang di dengarnya tadi. "Kau ... belum pernah ke mari?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka ke tempat keramaian."

Ino mengangguk paham. Wajar memang tipe pendiam seperti Sasuke tidak menyukai taman yang ramai seperti ini. Tapi, apakah wajar jika seorang yang telah menghabiskan dua puluh tahun hidupnya di Konoha tidak pernah mengunjungi taman yang mereka kunjungi sekarang?

"Sayang sekali. Padahal taman ini cocok untuk berkencan."

"Aku juga belum pernah berkencan."

Lagi, Ino sontak menoleh. "Hah?"

"Ini ... kencan pertamaku." Jawaban dari Sasuke tentu saja langsung membuat wajah Ino terkejut. Kencan pertama? Itu artinya—

"Kau belum pernah pacaran selama ini?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya."

"Kenapa? Padahal dengan wajah seperti itu harusnya dengan mudah kau mendapatkan pacar."

"Aku tidak suka mereka. Aku hanya akan berkencan dengan gadis yang kusukai."

"Aku mengerti. Ya, harusnya memang seperti itu, berkencanlah hanya dengan orang yang kau sukai."

Sasuke melirik geli Ino yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ternyata, gadis energik tersebut belum menyadari sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu," Ino kembali membuka topik, "siapa gadis beruntung itu, Sasuke?"

"Yang hanya akan kencan denganku."

"Siapa?"

Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah membuat hampir saja Ino menabrak punggung lebar milik pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Kita sedang berkencan, Ino."

Ino mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dan aku hanya akan berkencan dengan orang yang kusukai."

Dengan kesal Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang terpaksa terhenti akibat kelemotan dari Ino. Sedangkan Ino masih terdiam di tempat. Berusaha mencerna semua yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Sasuke bilang kami sedang berkencan. Dan ia hanya berkencan dengan orang yang ia sukai. Itu artinya ..."

Menyadari inti pembicaraan Sasuke membuat Ino kembali memerah. Gadis pirang tersebut menekan dadanya yang tiba-tiba merasa sesak. Ia membasahi bibirnya sebelum melirik Sasuke yang tengah berdiam diri menunggunya dengan jarak kurang lebih lima belas langkah.

"Sasuke ...," panggil Ino lirih.

"Hnn."

"Kau ... menyukaiku?"

**End.**

**A/N: Holla minna… I'm back again :D Maaf yah Hat baliknya agak lamaan yah? hampir dua bulan yah? Dan terima kasih byk buat para author, senpai dan readers yang udah mau baca dan review ff aku yang judulnya 'Mandul'. Maafkan Hat yang tak bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu :( Tp Hat akan selalu berterima kasih buat kalian semua, krn berkat kalian Hat ttp semangat buat nulis walau kadang WB mulai melanda. Baiklah, ini adalah drabble pertama aku, jadi maafkan klo fic nya rada aneh, feel-nya gk dapat dan endingnya gk jelas. Jujur saja Hat paling gk bisa buat drabble krn dibatasi oleh word :'v Terus fic ini kutujukan untuk memeriahkan event pertama dari salah satu grup chat wa yang kumasuki. **

**Well, Hat sangat mengharapkan kritik dan saran lagi dari minna-san sekalian yah**

**Sankyu…**

**#DrabbleEvent1**

**Black Hat.**


End file.
